Labyrinth (Sequel of Affection)
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Terjebak dalam sebuah labirin kehidupan. Jongin harus dibingungkan dengan kehidupannya yang begitu rumit dan ingatannya yang kabur. Ia pun bertemu dengan orang-orang baik yang membuatnya mulai menikmati kehidupannya, namun semuanya selalu berakhir sama... /Gak bisa bikin summary/Kaihun/DLDR


**Labyrinth**

**By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Character ****© God, themself**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Suspense, Angst, Romance, Crime, and more**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun (main), Kim Minseok, Amber Liu, Choi Minho**

**Pair : Kaihun**

**Warning : Boys Love, Violence, Profanities, Blood scene, OOC, Typo, and more**

**oOo**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**oOo**

**Chapter 1**

**oOo**

**Love is when we feel happy and comfortable around someone. -Then, that's mean I love you**

**oOo**

Udara dingin yang terasa begitu menusuk kulit tan seorang namja yang tengah dalam posisi tertidur tanpa terbalut sehelai pun busana tidak membuatnya meringkuk atau bergerak dalam posisinya. Terlebih mungkin dengan kehadiran tubuh ramping seorang yeoja yang juga tidak berbalut sehelai pun busana yang tengah memeluknya erat itu membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak bebas. Namja itu sebenarnya dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkan tangan-tangan mungil tersebut namun keinginan tersebut sudah lama lenyap dalam dirinya.

Terjebak dalam sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela dengan hanya satu pintu keluar dan beberapa lubang ventilasi di langit-langit selama –entahlah namja tersebut tidak ingat, mungkin tiga bulan- membuatnya kehilangan keinginan itu. Aaah~ ia rasa bukan semenjak itu ia kehilangan perasaan untuk membebaskan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin semenjak kedua orang tua angkatnya –setidaknya itulah yang mereka katakan padanya- itu dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya, hanya karena ia adalah seorang anak yang mereka temukan di jalanan dengan keadaan hilang ingatan dan terluka membuat mereka dengan teganya menjual dirinya pada seorang namja gendut dengan rambut yang sudah menipis. Mereka dengan mudahnya menyerahkan dirinya pada namja berusia empat puluhan yang memberi mereka uang sepuluh juta won hanya karena keadaan ekonomi mereka yang mulai memburuk karena adanya tambahan satu lagi anggota keluarga –walaupun ia tidak tahu apa ia dapat menyebut mereka keluarga atau tidak.

Tapi apa haknya untuk mencegah dan memohon pada kedua orang yang –entah dengan senang hati atau tidak- telah menyelamatkan dirinya yang tengah kedinginan di pertengahan musim dingin tanpa satu pun penghangat tubuh untuk tidak menjualnya. Setidaknya ia tahu diri. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa namja sialan yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan merawatnya seperti anaknya sendiri itu akan membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menjijikan. Membuat dirinya harus merelakan tubuh atletis berkulit tan miliknya di pegangi dengan tidak senonoh oleh yeoja maupun namja yang tidak ia ketahui. Namja gendut sialan itu membuatnya terjebak dalam suatu rumah megah untuk beberapa waktu untuk dijadikan sebagai budak sex.

"Nggh~" lenguhan tak nyaman dari sang yeoja yang tadi memeluknya itu membuatnya yang tengah melamun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ukiran-ukiran bulat dan garis di langit-langit ruangan pada sang yeoja.

Ia memandang sang yeoja yang mulai menggerakan tubuhnya yang masih belum terbalut apapun itu secara perlahan menaiki tubuhnya yang masih terbaring dengan tatapan datar. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus menatap atau melakukan apa saat yeoja itu perlahan menciumi setiap lekuk tubuhnya dari dagu hingga dada bidangnya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap langit-langit saat yeoja itu mencium bibir tebalnya dengan ganas, menggigit dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang namja tan. Tangan-tangan lentik yeoja itu menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya, ia mengarahkan tangan-tangan besar sang namja tan pada kedua buah dadanya. Meminta sang namja tan untuk meremas dan memberikan rasa nikmat pada sang yeoja.

Sang namja tan hanya dapat menurut saja karena memang itulah tugasnya –walaupun sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Ia perlahan menggerakan tangan-tangan besarnya menuju ke daerah kewanitaan sang yeoja, memeberikan rasa nikmat saat jemarinya masuk ke dalam lubang kecil itu. Jika ini dirinya yang dahulu mungkin saat ini ia sudah muntah karena daerah kewanitaan sang yeoja benar-benar sudah basah.

"Aaah~ terus Alex... nggh..ter-.. aah~" Yeoja itu terus mendesah tidak karuan di bawah pengaruh sentuhan memabukan sang namja tan.

Namun bagaimana dengan sang namja tan? Namja yang dipanggil Alex itu sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Ia ingin berhenti dari semua kegiatan menjijikan ini. Ia ingin lepas dari setiap kegiatan tidak senonoh ini. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini dan merasakan kebebasan.

TOK TOK TOK

Bagai sebuah seruan penyelamatan bagi sang namja tan, ketukan pintu itu menghentikan setiap desahan yang dikeluarkan sang yeoja. Yeoja itu turun dari atas tubuhnya dengan kesal. Ia mengambil jubah tidurnya yang tergantung di dekat lemari dengan kasar. Dengan tatapan nyalang yeoja itu membentak salah satu pelayannya yang tadi mengetuk pintu. Dan sang pelayan malang hanya dapat menunduk dan meminta maaf pada majikannya.

"Baiklah Alex, kurasa aku harus pergi dulu. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi." Ucap sang yeoja dengan nada nakal begitu ia selesai membentak dan memarahi pelayan yang memberitahunya untuk segera pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Sebelum meninggalkan sang namja yang ia panggil Alex itu, yeoja tersebut mencium sang namja dengan ganasnya dan setelah itu ia melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah yeoja itu pergi, beberapa pelayan pun masuk dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia hanya terdiam saat pelayan-pelayan itu mulai membasuh dan menggosok tubuhnya di kamar mandi yang selalu tertutup rapat jika hanya ada ia seorang diri. Ia hanya menurut saat pelayan-pelayan itu selesai memandikannya dan memakaikannya pakaian. Kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Bukannya ia tidak dapat melakukan itu sendiri hanya saja yeoja gila yang tengah _menyewa_nya itu sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya karena takut ia nekat bunuh diri atau sejenisnya.

Para pelayan itu mulai berpamitan dan keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan dirinya. Membuat dirinya harus kembali terkurung dalam penjara ini sampai setidaknya saatnya makan siang tiba.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali merebahkan dirinya di ranjang berukuran king size bersperai putih yang telah diganti oleh para pelayan. Ia kembali memandang langit-langit kamar dan membiarkan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Mungkin ke kejadian lima tahun lalu. Jika tahu jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini, tidak masalah jika saat itu ia mati kedinginan.

"UWAAAA!" Teriakan seseorang beserta suara gaduh seperti benda jatuh membuat sang namja tan mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit pada pintu ruangannya.

Tepat di depan pintu ruangannya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh butiran debu atap kamarnya yang telah di bobol terlihat seorang namja dengan pipi tembam dan mata seperti kucing yang tengah mengusap-usap puggunggnya. "Siapa kau?" tanya sang namja tan penasaran.

Sang namja misterius yang masih memegangi punggungnya itu terlihat panik saat melihat keberadaan sang namja tan. Ia langsung berlari ke arah sang namja tan dan membekap mulut sang namja tan. Ia menengokan kepalanya ke segala arah mencari kemungkinan ada seseorang yang akan mengetahui keberadaannya –selain sang namja tan tentunya. Setelah dirasa cukup aman sang namja misterius itu menghela nafasnya panjang dan menatap sang namja tan tajam. Memberikan kode pada sang namja tan agar menutup mulutnya.

Setelah sang namja tan mengangguk mengerti, sang namja misterius berpakaian yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam itu mulai berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruangannya. Ia menggeledah beberapa lemari yang ada disana dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Jika kau mencari barang berharga, kau tidak akan menemukannya disini." Ucapan sang namja tan pun menghentikan aksinya yang masih menggeledah bahkan hingga sang namja misterius itu meraba-raba dinding –berharap ada sebuah pintu rahasia disana. Ia pun menatap sang namja tan penuh rasa curiga.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di ruangan ini. Kalau tidak kenapa di ruangan ini hanya ada satu pintu." Masih dengan kekeras kepalaannya, sang namja misterius itu kembali mengubrak abrik ruangan tersebut membuat sang namja tan menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Jika memang disini terdapat barang berharga, kenapa tidak ada satupun cctv dipasang disini." Ucapan sang namja tan itu berhasil menghetikan aksi sang namja misterius. Sepertinya sang namja misterius melupakan fakta itu, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Benar saja tidak ada satupun kamera pengintai tersebut di ruangan ini.

Sang namja misterius itu pun memandang sang namja tan yang masih berbaring dan menggerakan jemarinya seolah menggikuti pola yang tertera di langit-langit itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ia berjalan mendekati sang namja tan dan berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa ruangan ini begitu tertutup? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Kenapa ia ada disini? Sang namja tan ingin sekali mengatakan ia tidak pernah ada niatan untuk diam di ruangan menjijikan ini. Namun lidahnya terasa begitu kelu hingga pada akhirnya hanya kata-kata ambigu yang ia ucapkan. "Aku hanya peliharaan sewaan disini."

Sang namja misterius itu terlihat kebingungan namun detik berikutnya ia mengacak rambutya frustasi dan menarik paksa sang namja tan. Sang namja tan terlihat sangat terkejut saat sang namja misterius itu membawanya ke tempat dimana ia terjatuh tadi. "Amber! Turunkan talinya sekarang!" teriak sang namja misterius pada seseorang di atas sana yang sepertinya terus menunggu sang namja misterius.

"Kau yakin?" tanya seseorang itu yang sepertinya seorang yeoja. Entahlah ia tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa yang berada di atas sana.

"Ya, disini tidak ada apapun." Setelah itu sebuah tali besi pun diturunkan. Sang namja misterius itu mengaitkan pengait yang terpasang di tali itu pada pingganggnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya sang namja tan karena tiba-tiba namja miterius itu memeluk pingganggnya. "Sekarang tarik! Tapi harus lebih kuat karena aku membawa seseorang bersamaku!" baru saja orang yang namja miterius itu akan protes ia sudah disela. "Tidak ada protes. Cepatlah!"

Apakah namja tak dikenal ini akan membawanya keluar dari neraka ini? Membawanya keluar dari kehidupan kelamnya ini? Namun sang namja tan ingat satu hal. Jangan percaya pada seseorang yang baru kau temui karena kemungkinan besar orang itu akan mengkhianatimu seperti apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya dan namja gendut sialan itu. Karena itulah sang namja tan mempersiapkan hatinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi saat ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke atas.

.

.

.

"AGAIN!?" Ya, bisa dibilang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya yeoja bernama Amber itu harus terjebak dalam situasi rumit yang berhubungan dengan partner kerjanya ini. Dan sepertinya ini lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau harus selalu bersikap baik seperti ini!" ujar Amber dengan kesal sembari menunjuk ke arah sang namja tan yang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap lembek dan menolong orang di hampir setiap aksi kita!? Dan lagi kenapa kau juga membawanya kemari?"

Sang namja misterius yang dibentak oleh Amber terdesebut hanya mendelik kesal pada partnernya itu. "Memangnya kenapa? Kurasa dia akan berguna nantinya."

"Memangnya kau tidak ingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu!? Gara-gara kelembekanmu itu kita jadi kehilangan hasil kerja keras kita yang paling berharga!" Kekesalan Amber semakin menjadi tat kala sang partnernya itu tidak mengindahkan ucapannya dan justru mulai mendudukan dirinya di sofa kecil di kediaman atau mungkin markas lebih tepatnya. Amber mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kecil itu dengan sebelumnya berteriak. "DO WHATEVER YOU WANT KIM-FUCKIN-MINSEOK!"

Sang namja yang ia paggil Minseok itu mendecih kesal dan mengumpat tidak jelas. Sang namja tan yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa terdiam menunggu Minseok selesai dengan umpatan dan kekesalannya sebelum akhirnya ia harus bertanya dimana ini dan mengapa namja itu membawanya kemari. Sembari menunggu sang namja tan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Melihat-lihat setiap sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang dan kotak-kotak yang tidak ia ketahui apa yang ada di dalamnya. Jika dilihat dari setiap barang berharga yang kemungkinan bernilai jual tinggi dan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia lihat Minseok dan parternya itu menjebol rumah yeoja gila bernama Hyorin dan menggeledah ruangannya, kemugkinan besar mereka adalah sekelompok pencuri.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Minseok itu sedikit mengejutkan sang namja tan yang masih melihat-lihat –lebih tepatnya pada sekumpulan berlian yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Jujur saja sang namja tan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan nama yang telah diberikan oleh kedua orang yang menyelamatkan sekaligus menghacurkan hidupnya itu pada namja bernama Minseok ini.

Alex. Itulah nama yang diberikan kedua orang tersebut. Bukanlan nama yang umum digunakan di Negara-negara Asia terutama Korea Selatan namun itulah nama yang diberikan mereka. Nama yang telah berulang kali diucapkan oleh lidah-lidah kotor yang membuat sang namja tan tidak perah ingin lagi mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan dengan lidah kotor itu. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin Minseok memanggilnya dengan nama menjijikan itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak memiliki nama atau namamu itu banyak." Ujar Minseok santai tidak mempedulikan jika ucapannya itu akan membuat sang namja tan tersinggung atau bahkan sakit hati. Namun ternyata sang namja tan terlihat sangat terkejut tidak seperti perkiraannya. "Aku sudah lama berada dalam dunia gelap ini jadi tentu aku tahu tentang semua hal yang berhubungan dengan orang-orang sepertimu." Lanjutnya saat sang namja tan tak menunjukan respon apapun atas ucapannya.

Minseok memperhatikan sang namja tan dari atas hingga bawah. Ia menopang dagunya, terlihat tengah berpikir sesuatu yang... entahlah sang namja tan sama sekali tidak dapat menebaknya. Cukup lama Minseok memperhatikan sosok sang namja tan sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum. Walau hanya senyum simpul tapi entah mengapa sang namja tan merasakan kehangatan di dalamya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu." Ucap Minseok lembut. Sang namja tan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Minseok tadi. "Baiklah, karena sepertinya kau tidak memiliki nama –atau mungkin tidak ingin mengatakan namamu. Aku akan memberimu nama karena mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini." Lanjutnya.

Sang namja tan benar-benar merasa bingung dengan sikap yang ditunjukan oleh namja misterius bernama Minseok ini. Sedetik yang lalu ia terlihat menganggapnya musuh dan sekarang ia bersikap baik dan justru akan memberinya nama dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disini? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Minseok terlihat masih berpikir. Menimang-nimang apa kira-kira nama yang cocok untuk namja tan di hadapannya ini. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah sang namja tan sebelum akhrinya ia mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu namamu akan menjadi Jongin. Kim Jongin. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi adikku."

Jongin. Nama itu terus berputar dalam pikiran sang namja tan. Ia sesungguhnya bingung harus merespon apa atas ucapan Minseok tadi. Setelah sekian lama ia merasa dikhianati oleh dua orang tuanya, ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa saat ada lagi seseorang yang memberinya nama dan menganggapnya keluarga. Namun entah mengapa ia menyukai saat nama itu mengalun di bibirnya. "Kim... Jongin..." sang namja tan yang diberi nama Jongin itu melihat ke arah Miseok dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Kenapa kau memberiku nama? Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Ya. Jongin ingin mengetahui mengapa Minseok memberinya nama. Mengapa Minseok menyelamatakannya. Mengapa Minseok baik padanya. Mengapa ia justru tidak merasa ragu atau pun takut saat Minseok bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Matamu." Ucap Minseok sembari menunjuk ke arah obsidian milik Jongin. "Tatapan matamu itu mirip denganku dulu. Tatapan kosong seolah tersesat. Tatapan itulah yang membuatku menolongmu. Dan soal nama... sepertinya kau tidak menyukai namamu jadi aku memberimu nama yang baru."

Jongin hanya diam membisu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. Minseok yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul dan mengacak surai gelap Jongin, persis seperti apa yang selalu Jongin lihat dari keluarga sesungguhnya yang saling menyangi.

"Mulai saat ini kau harus memanggilku hyung. Mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum simpul. Mungkinkah hidupnya akan berubah mulai saat ini?

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sudah semenjak kejadian Minseok menyelamatkannya dari kediaman yeoja gila bernama Hyorin itu. Setelah Minseok meyakinkan beberapa parter kerjanya dan Jongin yang juga berhasil meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia tidak akan mengganggu atau mengkhianati mereka, akhirnya ia diterima juga dikelompok kumpulan pencuri unggulan tersebut.

Mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang memiliki satu tujuan yang sama namun Minseok pernah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak terlalu percaya pada orang-orang disana. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan dalam pikiran mereka.

Dan Jongin juga sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan tersebut. Berkat pelatihan khusus dari namja yang ia panggil hyung tersebut akhirnya ia cukup ahli untuk setidaknya mecuri barang sendirian.

Ya. Pada akhirnya Jongin kembali masuk dalam dunia gelap yang penuh dengan ketegangan karena beberapa kali ia harus berurusan dengan polisi. Namun entah mengapa ia justru menikmatinya. Tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumya. Terlebih ia sangat menikmati dan menyukai saat mereka berhasil mengambil sesuatu yang bernilai tinggi dan tertawa bersama ketika mereka berhasil menghindar dari kerumunan polisi bersenapan api.

Dan saat ini ia tengah melakukan salah satu aksinya bersama dengan Minseok, Amber dan seorang namja yang kalau tidak salah bernama Minho. Mereka sedang mengincar sebuah lukisan tahun lima puluhan dari Italia yang akan mereka jual dengan harga tinggi di pasar gelap nantinya. Mereka cukup kesulitan karena ternyata sang pemilik rumah sudah lebih dahulu mengetahui kedatangan mereka dan ia sudah memperketat sistem keamanan kediamannya.

"Cih, tahu begini lebih baik kita bawa saja beberapa anggota yang lainnya!" umpat Amber saat ia dengan susah payah menarik tali yang mengikat tubuh Minseok, dibantu dengan Jongin tentunya. Tapi karena sang pemilik rumah telah memasang beberapa cctv –yang telah ditangani oleh Minho- dan beberapa infra-red, mereka harus menariknya secara perlahan dan konstan agar tidak mengenai sinar infra-red tersebut.

Akhirnya tubuh Minseok berhasil ditarik dengan selamat oleh kedua orang tersebut. Jongin pun memanggil Minho yang masih mengutak-atik cctv di ruang kendali untuk segera keluar karena mereka telah selesai.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Amber kesal. Minseok memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau pikir mudah apa mengambil barang yang dijaga ketat seperti itu?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua seniornya itu. Walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar seperti ini tapi mereka adalah tim yang hebat. Seolah kedua orang tersebut sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain bahkan tanpa sepatah kata pun saat mereka melakukan aksinya.

Bunyi sirine yang memekakan telinga dan ricuh di bawah membuat ketiga orang yang masih mengendap lewat atap rumah besar itu benar-benar terkejut. Tak lama ponsel milik Jongin bergetar dan tertera nama Minho disana. Segera saja namja tan itu mengangkatnya.

"Maaf, aku ketahuan tadi. Sebaiknya kalian segera keluar dari sana karena akan banyak polisi yang datang!" ucap suara Minho dengan cepat. Nafasnya terdengar memburu, mungkin ia tengah berlari dari kerumunan penjaga saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Jongin sembari terus merangkak melewati lorong kecil menuju atap rumah dimana mereka pertama masuk tadi.

"Aku masih dikejar. Aku sudah mengecek beberapa jalan alternatif jadi aku akan menemui kalian di markas nanti." Dan setelah itu sambungan terputus.

Minseok yang berada di depan Jongin melirik sang namja tan. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pensaran.

"Minho mengatakan ia ketahuan dan tengah dikejar sekarang. Tapi ia sudah menemukan jalan lainnya jadi kita akan bertemu lagi di markas." Jelas Jongin dan Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah beberapa menit merangkak akhirnya merek bertiga keluar dan berjalan dengan pelan sembari terus menghindari sentera sinar yang di arahkan ke setiap arah. Dengan komando dari Amber yang berjalan di depan akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai tempat mereka naik tadi.

Amber yang pertama kali turun dan disusul oleh Minseok juga Jongin, namun sepertinya nasib tidak memihak mereka. Saat Minseok baru setengah jalan, cahaya senter mengenainya. Ia dan Jongin buru-buru turun namun sepertinya tim kepolisian juga sudah setengah jalan.

"Damn!" umpat Jongin karena tidak disangka-sangka para polisi tidak ragu untuk menembak ke arah mereka.

Tembakan-tembakan itu terus diarahkan tanpa ragu akan membunuh salah satunya. Beberapa kali mereka hampir mengenai mereka namun untunglah mereka berhasil menghindarinya. Mereka terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam hutan yang dekat dengan rumah tersebut. Mereka terus berlari namun kembali nasib buruk menimpa mereka karena Minseok harus tersandung oleh akar pohon dan membuat kakinya terkilir.

Jongin yang melihatnya segera berlari ke arah hyungnya tersebut dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya Jongin. Minseok mengangguk dan mereka pun kembali berjalan dengan cepat menghindari polisi yang juga masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut. Amber sendiri telah menghilang. Sepertinya ia telah lebih dahulu kembali ke mobil yang tersimpan rapi dan aman di gudang tua yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah itu.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku akan membawamu dengan selamat ke markas. Kita akan kembali dengan selamat dan berpesta besar-besaran." Entah mengapa Jongin mendapat firasat buruk tentang semua ini. Seolah ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama dengan namja yang ia anggap keluarganya sendiri itu.

Sebuah sinar infra-red yang tepat tertuju pada bahunya itu membuat Jongin diam seketika. _Damn!_

DOR

Suara tembakan yang begitu memekakan telinga dan membuat hewan-hewan noctrucal berlarian dan berterbangan ke segala arah. Rasa perih dan sakit yang tiba-tiba tertancap di bahunya itu membuat Jongin jatuh terduduk di tanah. Minseok yang melihat Jongin tengah memegangi bahunya dengan bibir yang ia gigit kuat-kuat agar teriakannya tidak keluar itu segera mengecek keadaan sang namja tan. Ia memandang horror pada bahu Jongin yang terlihat jelas berdarah karena luka tembak tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung! Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum-"

"ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN!"

Tanpa mereka sadari kerumunan polisi itu sudah mengelilingi mereka. Tak ada celah sedikit pun untuk melarikan diri. Ini buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Dengan keadaannya yang terluka dan keadaan kaki Minseok yang terkilir, sudah tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk melawan kumpulan polisi yang tengah mengacungkan senjata mereka pada kedua namja itu. Walaupun mereka juga memiliki pistol, dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini kemungkinan mereka akan selamat adalah 90 : 10.

Haruskah kehidupan yang mulai ia sukai ini berakhir begitu saja? Mengapa sepertinya tuhan sangat membecinya dan membuat ia selalu mengalami hal buruk. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kurasa ini akhirnya. Aku senang bertemu denganmu Jongin." Ucapan lirih yang keluar dari bibir Minseok membuat Jongin menatap namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan terkejut. Tatapan sendu dan pasrah yang ia tunjukan membuat hati Jongin berdenyut sakit. Seolah kata-katanya itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di hatinya saat ini. Namja tan itu memeluk tubuh mungil hyungnya erat tanpa mempedulikan bahunya yang terasa seperti terbakar saat sekumpulan polisi itu mulai berjalan mendekat.

Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin ini terjadi. Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

Jongin menutup kedua matanya erat. Berharap dalam hatinya yang paling dalam kalau mereka akan selamat. Terus berpikir bahwa keajaiban terjadi –walaupun ia tidak begitu mempercayainya-, sebuah keajaiban yang membuat mereka entah bagaimana sampai dengan selamat ke tempat mobil mereka berada.

Tepat disaat bintang terjatuh dan polisi itu akan menangkap mereka, ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti di tarik dengan paksa kebelakang. Tersedot ke sebuah lubang kecil seperti black hole yang anehnya tidak membuat ia merasa kesakitan. Mereka tersedot dengan cepat dan dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya telah sepenuhnya lenyap, meninggalkan sisa kepulan asap hitam yang juga lenyap dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Kembali Jongin merasa tubuhnya ditarik, namun kali ini ke depan. Ia merasa dikeluarkan dari dimensi lain dan tiba di tempat yang ketika di hutan tadi ia selalu pikirkan dalam otaknya. Gudang tua dimana mobil mereka terparkir dengan aman disana.

Ia memandang ke sekitar. Ia tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia seperti berjelajah melewati ruang dimensi lain. Ia seperti berteleportasi. Jika ia memiliki kemampuan seperti ini, itu berarti ia akan lebih mudah kabur dari kejaran polisi. Walaupun ia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin jika memang ia memiliki kekuatan tersebut.

Jongin memandang Minseok, bermaksud menyampaikan rasa senangnya pada hyungnya itu. Namun ia sangat terkejut saat dilihatnya tatapan Minseok padanya. Bukan tatapan terkejut atas kejadian beberapa saat lalu, namun tatapan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan Minseok tunjukan padanya. Tatapan ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku?" tanya Minseok dengan suara bergetar. Namja itu perlahan bergerak mundur dan tanpa Jongin sangka, namja itu justru mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arahnya. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKAN PADAKU BAHWA KAU SALAH SATU MONSTER ITU?"

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tidak mengerti."Tanya Jongin bingung. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Minseok tadi, mengapa ia terlihat sangat ketakutan sekaligus benci melihatnya.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG!" teriaknya.

Dengan takut Jongin pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Amber yang tengah berdiri di dekat Van hitam mereka. Tatapan yeoja itu tak jauh dari Minseok. Tatapan takut dan benci. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minseok namun kali ini ia harus dikejutkan oleh tembakan tiba-tiba dari Minseok. Ia kembali tertembak tepat di bahunya. Dan kembali ia harus menahan rasa sakit dan perih yang menumpuk di bahu kanannya.

"Hyung, kenapa? Aku-"

DOR DOR DOR

Tubuh Minseok yang tadinya terduduk tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke lantai. Darah segar pun mengalir membasahi lantai dan dapat Jongil lihat dengan jelas luka yang mengeluarkan banyak darah tepat di punggung Minseok. Satu yang ia yakini, peluru itu pasti mengarah pada jantungnya.

Jongin kini menatap orang yang tadi menembak sosok namja yang paling ia sayangi . Sebuah pistol jenis revolver masih terarah pada sosok Minseok. Dengan tatapan dinginnya ia kembali mengarahkan pistol itu pada sosok Amber.

"MINHO! KAU-" belum sempat Amber mengeluarkan senjatanya Minho sudah lebih dahulu menembaknya tepat di dada. Bukan hanya sekali tapi tiga kali berturut-tutut. Dan sosok yeoja itu pun jatuh ke lantai dengan darah yang mengalir deras keluar dari luka tembakannya.

Jongin terdiam membeku tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua sosok yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, rasa takut menyelimutinya. Perlahan ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat Minho yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Annyeong Kai!" sapa Minho sembari perlahan mendekat ke arah Jongin.

Jongin terus bergerak mundur. Ia takut. Ia takut pada namja di hadapannya yang masih menyeringai ini. Ia bingung. Ia bingung mengapa namja ini memanggilnya Kai. Siapa itu Kai?

"Aaah~ atau haruskan aku panggil Jongin?" Minho pun tertawa hebat, seolah Jongin yang masih mencoba menjauhinya itu adalah seorang pelawak. Minho mengusap sebulir air mata yang sempat keluar dari sudut matanya. "Aku heran kenapa tuan besar memintaku membawamu hidup-hidup. Padahal akan lebih mudah jika kau mati saja."

Apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan oleh Minho? Siapa itu tuan besar? Seingat Jongin tidak ada atasan dalam kelompok mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku jika tidak ingin terjadi apapun padamu." Ajak Minho. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk Jongin raih.

Jongin menatap tangan Minho yang terulur padanya. Minho tersenyum padanya yang justru terlihat lebih menakutkan dibadingkan seringaiannya tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin berusaha keras memikirkan suatu tempat, dimana pun itu ia tidak peduli asalkan ia dapat menjauh dari namja di hadapannya ini. Berharap kejadian saat di hutan kembali lagi terjadi.

Dan itu pun terjadi.

Jongin merasa kembali terhisap ke sebuah black hole. Sebelum tubuhnya sepenuhnya lenyap tertelan dan menjadi kepulan asap, ia dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukan Minho. Dan ia pun lenyap entah dibawa kemana oleh black hole yang menariknya. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menjauh dan berharap tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan namja itu.

.

.

.

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya terlempar keluar dengan sangat keras. Tubuhnya terjatuh tepat di atas sebuah bukit dan menggelinding ke bawah dengan cepat hingga satu pohon menghentikannya. Rasa sakit yang teramat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Terutama di bagian bahunya. Ia merasa luka itu semakin dalam dan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Dengan susah payah Jongin berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya dan dengan langkah terseok ia pun berjalan entah kemana. Ia hanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengobati luka-lukanya dan berusaha berpikir ulang tentang kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Saat dimana Minseok berteriak dan memandang benci dirinya. Saat dimana Minho datang dan membunuh sosok paling berharga dalam hidupnya yang ia ingat. Saat dimana Minho mengatakan sesuatu yang membingungkan tentang tuang besar dan perintahnya. Terlebih ia ingin berpikir tentang suatu kekuatan aneh yang ia miliki.

Suara gemuruh dan angin yang bertiup kencang membuat Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya. Walaupun ini malam hari, ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan besar. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya –walaupun ia tidak yakin akan melangkah kemana. Ia hanya menuruti kemana langkah kakinya membawanya.

Rintikan hujan yang awalnya hanya gerimis kecil berubah menjadi badai besar dengan setiap petir, guntur dan angin yang bertiup kencang. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup, ia sudah sangat menggigil dan ia sudah hampir mati rasa. Namun sampai saat ini Jongin masih belum juga menemukan tempat untuk rehat. Ia sebenarnya beberapa kali menemukan sebuah rumah yang dapat ia selundupi namun entah ini instingnya atau kata hatinya, ia justru melewatinya begitu saja.

Ia masih berjalan dengan langkah terseok. Rasa sakit dan perih di bahunya telah menghilang tergantikan rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk. Pandangannya pun mulai kabur. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan. Ia butuh instirahat. Ia butuh penghangat. Dan ia butuh obat.

Perlahan derasnya hujan mulai berubah menjadi rintik kecil. Suara gemuruh dan kilatan petir telah sepenuhnya menghilang. Angin yang bertiup kencang telah berubah menjadi angin lembut namun masih sangat menusuk di kulit Jongin. Dan langkahnya pun terhenti di depan pintu sebuah rumah sederhana di ujung jalan.

Tidak seperti apa yang selalu Jongin lakukan, kali ini ia tanpa ragu mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut. Kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit dan pandangannya yang kabur membuat Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama Jongin menyandar dan ia merasa bahwa kesadarannya akan sepenuhnya hilang, tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka. Sekilas Jongin dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari orang yang membuka pintu itu sebelum akhirnya ia sudah tidak dapat lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Cahaya yang menelusup masuk ke dalam mata Jongin membuatnya harus terus berusaha menyesuaikan pengelihatannya. Setelah kelopak matanya sepenuhnya terbuka, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah putih. Hanya putih kotak-kotak tanpa guratan hiasan apapun.

Ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak dapat sepenuhnya melihat seluruh ruangan bercat biru pastel tersebut. Dengan susah payah Jongin mencoba mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang kecil namun hangat tersebut. Rasa sakit di bahunya kembali menjalar. Ia melihat ke arah bahunya dan ia merasa tekejut karena bahunya telah sepenuhnya tertutup perban. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa ternyata ia tengah bertelanjang dada, dan celana hitam miliknya telah di ganti oleh celana biru berstrip putih di pinggirnya.

Perasaan takut kembali menyelimutinya. Kejadian malam itu kembali berputar di dalam memori otaknya. Dengan terburu-buru Jongin turun dari ranjang itu, tidak mempedulikan pigura foto yang tak sengaja ia senggol terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah berserakan. Jongin baru akan melangkah keluar namun sayangnya kakinya terasa sangat sakit dan ia kembali terjatuh dengan keras. Jongin merasakan cairan kemerahan mengalir membasahi dan mengotori perbannya.

Suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba membuat Jongin meningkatkan kewas-wasannya –walaupun ia masih belum dapat berbuat banyak dengan luka di bahunya. Namja dengan kulit putih pucat yang tadi masuk menolong Jongin naik kembali ke ranjangnya. Setelah ia sepenuhnya naik, namja itu berusaha meraih bahunya. Dengan insting yang telah terlatih selama tiga bulan bersama Minseok, Jongin dengan cepat mencekik namja itu dengan satu tangannya dan yang lainnya melindungi bahunya.

Jongin menatap tajam pada sang namja yang terlihat begitu tenang disaat dirinya berusaha membunuh namja itu. "Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin mengecek lukamu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun selain itu." ucap sang namja pucat dengan tenang.

Jongin terus memperhatikan sepasang hazel yang terlihat begitu tenang dan meyakinkan tersebut. Dan seolah terhipnotis oleh sepasang hazel tersebut, perlahan Jongin melepaskan tangannya dan diam menurut saat namja itu mulai memeriksa keadaannya.

Jongin meringis kesakitan saat tanpa sengaja namja itu menekan lukanya. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita buka dahulu perbanmu dan aku akan melihat apa jahitan di bahumu itu terlepas atau tidak." Ucap sang namja misterius dengan suaranya yang terasa menangkan itu, membuat Jongin mengangguk.

Jongin terus memperhatikan cara sang namja pucat mengurusi lukanya dengan begitu lembut. Walau sesekali ia menggerutu tidak jelas tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak berhenti. Jongin terus memperhatikan tatapan namja yang terlihat serius menjahit jahitannya yang kembali terbuka.

Semua berjalan dengan lambat dan sangat tenang bagi Jongin. Perasaan takut dan was was yang sempat dirasaka Jongin perlahan menghilang saat menatap namja di hadapannya ini. seolah ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Setelah selesai dengan penjahitannya, sang namja pucat itu pun menatapnya menyelidik. Suatu hal yang tidak aneh mengingat Jongin lah yang seenaknya masuk dan merepotkan namja ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah salah seorang buronan yang tengah di kejar baik oleh polisi maupun oleh rekan kerjanya –yang bersikap aneh- pada namja pucat di hadapannya ini. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Namun entah mengapa hati kecilnya tidak ingin namja yang telah menolongnya ini mengetahui semua itu. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sebuah jawaban kebohongan yang ia ucapkan. Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakannya. Mengatakan jawaban saat pertama kali kedua orang tua angkatnya bertanya pada padanya. Seolah ia ingin mengulang kembali kisah hidupnya disini.

"Jangan bercanda! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Siapa namamu? Darimana kau berasal? Dan kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya sang namja pucat itu berturut-turut dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat. Satu-satunya yang aku ingat adalah namaku Jongin."

Sang namja pucat masih menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidiknya. Jongin tahu benar tidak mungkin begitu saja mempercayai orang yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke rumahmu. Tapi sejujurnya Jongin sendiri tidak mengetahui siapa dia sebelum menjadi Kim Jongin yang sekarang. Karena itulah Jongin merasa jawabannya kali ini tidaklah terlalu mengada-ada.

Namja itu mengehela nafasnya. Ia terlihat berfikir beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia megatakan. "Aku akan membuat sarapan dulu. Kau diam disini!" dan setelah itu pun ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa melamun.

Ia memperhatikan ruangan kecil yang ia ketahui sebagai kamar sang namja pucat yang masih belum juga mengatakan siapa namanya. Semua benda yang ada di kamar ini entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan suatu kejadian. Sama seperti sang namja pucat, entah mengapa Jongin merasa ini bukan kali pertamanya ia kemari. Tapi ia tidak ingat kapan.

Tiba-tiba kejadian malam itu kembali berputar saat ia melihat tubuhnya yang penuh perban. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan ia memiliki kekuatan aneh itu? Dan mengapa Minseok mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari monster itu? Siapa monster yang disebutkan Minseok?

Jongin menggerakan tangannya ke arah serpihan kaca yang belum sempat namja pucat itu bereskan. Ia penasaran dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Apakah kekuatan itu dapat ia gunakan pada serpihan itu, atau hanya padanya.

Jongin menutup matanya, berusaha memikirkan serpihan kaca di lantai dengan tempat sampah. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Karena rasa penasarannya masih sangat tinggi, Jongin dengan susah payah berusaha meraih serpihan kaca itu. Jongin akhirnya memutuskan utuk membaringkan tubuhnya supaya lebih mudah mencapai serpihan tersebut.

Setelah Jongin berhasil menyentuhnya, ia kembali melakukan apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Ia sebenarnya sedikit takut jika dirinya juga ikut terbawa, namun kembali rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Jongin kembali memikirkan serpihan kaca yang ia sentuh dengan tempat sampah, dan ia merasakan kekuatan aneh itu. Namun kali ini hanya di bagian tangannya, dan Jongin melihatnya. Ia melihat serpihan itu menghilang tertelan black hole seperti dirinya malam itu dan meninggalkan kepulan asap hitam yang perlahan menghilang juga.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama Jongin menguji apa yang ia miliki pintu kamar pun terbuka, menampilkan sang namja pucat yang tengah membawa sepiring pancake bersamanya. Ia terlihat kebingungan melihat keadaan kamarnya. Apa Jongin telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Apa kau yang membereskannya?" tanya sang namja pucat.

Jongin mencoba mendudukan dirinya, melihat itu sang namja pucat pun membantunya. "Begitulah." Ucap Jongin mencoba mengikuti permainan kebohongan yang ia lakukan ini. Ia menatap ke arah pancake yang terletak di meja nakas dengan tatapan lapar. Semenjak kemarin dia memang belum makan apapun selain buah apel yang ia curi dari Minseok. "Um... apa itu untukku?" tanya Jongin ragu.

Namja pucat itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Makanlah!"

Jongin pun memakannya seperti apa yang di perintahkan oleh Sehun. Ia memakannya dengan sangat lahap. Walaupun bentuk pancake itu sangat aneh, namun rasanya sangat lezat. Dan ia menyukainya.

Jongin merasakan tatapan intens yang mengarah padanya saat ia tengah makan dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sudah sarapan? Wajahmu pucat." Ujar Jongin khawatir.

Wajah namja itu memang sangat pucat, seperti orang yang tengah sakit dan entah mengapa ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan namja ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin pun menuntun kepala sang namja pucat untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan menempelkan keningnya dan kening sang namja pucat. Persis seperti apa yang pernah Minseok lakukan padanya saat Jongin mengalami demam kala itu. "Tidak panas." Ucap Jongin polos tanpa menyadari bahwa namja pucat yang telah ia perlakukan seperti itu menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Namja itu terdiam membeku saat Jongin melepaskan kepala sang namja pucat. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung.

Tak lama namja itu pun mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menatap Jongin tepat di iris obsidiannya. Dan kali ini Jongin merasakan perasaan tenang dan rindu saat kedua hazel itu menatapnya dalam.

"Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Lagi-lagi Jongin merasakan perasaan familiar saat mendengar nama itu, dan lagi-lagi ia tidak ingat dimana. Ia benar-benar bingung.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Jongin tinggal di kediaman sederhana Sehun. Entah mengapa tidak ada niatan dalam dirinya untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Tak ada rasa takut orang-orang yang tengah mencarinya akan menemukannya disini. Dan tak ada rasa takut Sehun akan mengkhianatinya.

Dan sudah seminggu lamanya Jongin terus melatih kekuatannya di saat Sehun pergi bekerja. Ia mulai terbiasa menggunakan kekuatan aneh itu. Jongin ingin menguasainya dan mencoba menyelidiki darimana asalnya kekuatan tersebut.

Hari ini hujan kembali turun dengan lebat. Kemungkinan akan menjadi badai mengingat perkiraan cuaca tadi pagi. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengetahui ketakutan Sehun akan badai. Namja manis itu meringkuk di ranjangnya dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

Saat itu perasaan sedih dan rasa ingin melindungi tiba-tiba muncul dalam diri Jongin. Jongin pun memeluk namja manis itu dari balik selimutnya. Memeluknya erat, berusaha menghilangkan atau setidaknya meredakan rasa takut yang menyelimuti namja manis itu. Terus seperti itu hingga hujan berhenti dan Jongin merasakan tubuh Sehun tidak lagi bergetar dan nafasnya berjalan teratur.

Karena itulah, pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ia belum mendapati namja manis itu berada di rumah saat hujan mulai turun. Ia berusaha meredakan rasa khawatirnya dengan menonton acara kartun pororo namun sayang, tingkah lucu dari pinguin dan buaya dalam kartun itu sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Suara pintu terbuka pun membuat Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja manis yang tengah melepas sepatunya itu. Jongin segera turun dari sofa dan berlari ke arah Sehun. Ia memeluk Sehun erat seperti apa yang tanpa sadar selalu ia lakukan.

"Sehun! Selamat datang ke rumah." Ucap Jongin mencoba menghilangkan nada khawatirnya.

"Aku pulang." Jawab Sehun. Ia pun memeluk tubuh Jongin.

Pelukan Sehun semakin mengerat saat tiba-tiba hujan turun semakin deras. Kilatan-kilatan petir yang semakin menjadi dan gemuruh guntur yang mengikutinya membuat tubuh namja manis itu bergetar. Terlebih dengan angin kencang yang mengguncangkan kaca jendela. Jongin tahu, ia harus mengantar Sehun ke kamarnya sekarang. Membiarkan Sehun kembali meringkuk di ranjangnya, membiarkan namja itu terus memeluknya hingga ia tertidur dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun dalam. Membelai wajah tirusnya dan menyibak helaian indah surai caramel miliknya. Ia bingung mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini di hadapan Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan namja ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia senang saat mengetahui namja manis ini ada dalam jangkauanya, tidak menjauhinya atau pun membencinya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang terlihat kosong dan begitu sepi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia ingin selalu berada dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

"_Hyung, menurutmu cinta itu apa?"_

_Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Minseok yang tengah meminum susunya tersedak. Beberapa kali ia memukul-mukul dadanya sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya penasaran._

"_Aku mendengar Soojung dan Jinri mengatakan sesuatu tentang jatuh cinta pada anggota baru bernama Minho itu. Saat aku bertanya pada mereka apa itu cinta, mereka justru mejawabnya dengan sangat aneh dan... mungkin berlebihan?" tutur Jongin._

_Cinta. Jongin pernah mendengar kata itu sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kelompok ini. Beberapa penyewanya dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai dirinya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia pikir itu hanyalah sebuah peryataan konyol agar ia tetap menjadi mainan mereka. Tapi setelah mendengar per__n__yataan Soojung dan Jinri membuat Jongin berpikir dua kali. Apakah pengertiannya tentang cinta selama ini sudah benar? Karena itulah ia bertanya pada Minseok yang telah hidup bebas lebih lama darinya._

_Minseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Selama ini Jongin tidak pernah bertanya macam-macam padanya. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak pernah bertanya apapun selain tentang buruan mereka. Karena itulah mengapa sekarang namja tan itu justru bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak jelas pengertiannya seperti... cinta? Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskannya?_

"_Baiklah. Akan aku coba jelaskan." Minseok berdehem sebentar dan menatap Jongin serius. "Cinta itu adalah perasaan senang dan nyaman saat kita berada dengan seseorang. Yah... kurang lebih seperti itulah." Jelas Minseok. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan pengertian yang ia berikan pada Jongin._

"_Begitu ya? Kalau begitu..." Jongin terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum senang. "Itu berarti aku mencintaimu."_

_Minseok kembali tersedak mendengar pernyataan cinta Jongin –yang ia tidak yakin kebenarannya._

"_Jangan memberinya pengertian aneh tentang cinta Minseok." Ujar Amber yang baru saja datang. "Kau akan tahu nanti saat kau telah jatuh cinta." Jelas Amber tak kalah ambigu dari Minseok. "Sekarang cepat bersiap-siap. Malam ini kita pergi!" titah Amber dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan Jongin dan Minseok._

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum simpul begitu mengingat kejadian itu. Mungkin itu adalah jawaban atas segala perasaan baru yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Sehun.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu Oh Sehun." Ucap Jongin. Ia mengecup kening Sehun lama sampai ia memutuskan untuk tidur di ranjang bersama Sehun. Hanya kali ini saja, Jongin berharap ia tidak akan pernah berpisah dari Sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin rasa perasaan cinta membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa ia membenci semua hal yang berhubungan dengan sex. Sentuhan kecil Sehun di pipinya membuatnya kehilangan semua perasaan benci itu. Ia mendekat ke arah sang namja manis dan mengecup bibir mungil berwarna merah muda itu.

Awalnya ia hanya bermaksud untuk mengecupnya singkat. Tak ada niatan untuk memperdalamnya, namun rasa manis memabukan di bibir Sehun membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Jongin semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia menjilat dan mengulum bibir tipis itu, ia juga sedikit menggigitnya untuk meminta izin pada sang pemilik untuk memasuki gua manis miliknya. Dan Jongin semakin di buat tidak terkendali saat Sehun tanpa perlawanan membuka mulutnya. Pikiran Jongin terus berteriak agar Sehun mendorongnya, memukulnya, atau apapun untuk mengembalikan akal sehat Jongin. Ia tidak ingin Sehun berakhir membencinya karena telah melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

Namun namja manis itu tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya diam dan menurut saat Jongin mulai bergerak dan memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas Sehun. Memerangkap namja manis itu dalam kukungan tangannya.

Rasa manis yang begitu memabukan dan membuatnya ingin terus mengecapnya ketika Jongin menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun membuat Jongin semakin tidak terkendali. Rasa aneh yang menyenangkan saat lidahnya dan lidah Sehun saling beradu dalam pergulatan singkat yang pada akhirnya ia menangkan membuat Jongin merasa ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari candu ini. Terlebih dengan lengan Sehun yang mengalung di lehernya dan meremas surai gelapnya membuat dirinya sepenuhnya terperangkap dalam candu seorang Oh Sehun.

Lenguhan Sehun begitu Jongin melepas ciumannya dan mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya semakin menjadi. Mendengar lenguhan itu membuat Jongin mulai menjilati dan menggigiti leher jenjang Sehun dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Tangan-tangannya pun mulai ikut bergerak memainkan ujung kaus putih Sehun kemudian menelesupkannya.

Di saat bibir Jongin terus mengecupi leher jenjang Sehun. Tangan-tangannya terus mengelus dan membelai kulit halus Sehun. Mengelus perut ratanya dan mengelus pingganggnya. Tangannya mungkin akan terus bergerak naik jika saja dering handphone tidak mengembalikan akalnya.

Dengan cepat Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Sehun dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia rasa ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya saat ini.

.

.

.

Jongin rasa membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Sehun akan mengembalikan pikirannya yang kacau. Kejadian tadi pagi sungguh di luar perkiraanya. Ia memang telah mengetahui bahwa ia –kemungkinan- telah jatuh cinta pada namja dengan iris hazel yang selalu terlihat kesepian itu. Namun ia tidak menyangka sentuhan kecil Sehun dapat membuatnya kehilangan akal seperti itu. Jika saja bukan karena dering ponsel milik Sehun, mungkin Jongin telah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal pada orang yang ia cintai yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan Sehun yang membenci dirinya. Dan Jongin tak pernah menginginkan hal itu.

Denting mesin pemanggang roti mengembalikan pikiran Jongin yang melayang entah kemana. Dengan cepat ia mengambil dua potong roti tersebut dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat kesukaan Sehun. Tak lupa ia juga menyiapkan segelas susu segar untuk namja yang ia cintai itu. Jongin tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya –walau hanya sepotong roti bakar tapi setidaknya ia berguna untuk namja manis yang ia cintai itu.

Derap langkah kaki membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja manis yang masih melampirkan haduk kecilnya di kepalanya. "Sehun! Aku sudah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Maaf aku hanya bisa membuat roti panggang saja." Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun yang menatap sarapan yang Jongin buat.

Jongin benar-benar gugup kalau Sehun akan menganggapnya aneh karena ia –mencoba- bersikap biasa setelah melakukan kejadian tadi pagi. Namun senyum simpul Sehun yang sangat manis dan hangat membuat Jongin sepenuhnya lupa bahwa ia tengah merasa berasa bersalah pada sang namja manis."Tidak masalah bagiku. Setidaknya aku masih bisa sarapan." Ujar Sehun lembut dan ia pun mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin.

Mereka makan seperti biasanya. Seolah tak ada kejadian ganjal yang tadi sempat mereka lakukan. Namun jauh dalam hati Jongin, ia merasa takut. Ia tidak yakin akan mampu menahan dirinya jika hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Apa kau ingin menonton film denganku hari ini Jongin?" tawaran Sehun yang tiba-tiba saat mereka tengah mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka membuat Jongin tersenyum senang. Mungkinkah Sehun tidak membencinya atas kejadian tadi pagi? Karena seingat Jongin, Sehun tidak pernah menawarkan melakukan apapun bersama Jongin sebelumnya.

"Tentu! Aku ingin sekali menonton film-film horrormu itu."

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan movie marathon dengan sebelumnya mereka membuat popcorn terlebih dahulu. Setelah cukup lama berdebat tentang film apa dulu yang akan mereka tonton akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh pada film zombie 'World War Z'.

Semuanya berjalan normal. Jongin menonton filmnya dengan antusias karea ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menonton film yang seperti ini. Semuanya normal hingga akhirnya Sehun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Jongin awalnya terkejut tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengelus kepala Sehun lembut.

"Sehun! Apa tadi kau lihat adegan terakhir itu? Benar-benar keren!" ujar Jongin berusaha membuat suasana lebih nyaman bagi mereka berdua.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengatakan "Tentu." Sembari tersenyum pada Jongin.

Jongin tahu bahwa kedua hazel milik Sehun telah sepenuhnya memerangkap dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa mungkin hal yang ia lakukan ini akan sedikit banyak melukai Sehun namun ia sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya saat perlahan ia menelungkup kedua pipi Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Sehun. Sejujurnya Jongin ragu dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu tidak menolak hal ia lakukan padanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sehun menyukainya atau tidak tapi yang paling penting sekarang adalah Jongin sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan dirinya.

Jongin mencium bibir mungil Sehun begitu sang pemilik telah sepenuhnya menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Jongin kembali mengecap rasa manis memabukan itu begitu bibirnya telah sepenuhnya menempel dengan bibir mungil Sehun. Merasa tidak cukup, Jongin pun mulai mengulum dan menjilati setiap sudut bibir tipis itu dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Sehun melenguh di bawah ciumannya. Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawah Sehun, meminta izin sang pemilik untuk membukanya dan membiarkan lidah Jongin masuk ke dalam gua manisnya.

Sehun pun membukanya, dan ia pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin dan meremas surai gelap Jongin begitu Jongin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia mulai menggerakan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Sehun untuk beradu dengan miliknya. Pergulatan itu dimenangkan oleh Jongin yang pada akhirnya mulai menggerakan lidahnya bebas di dalam rongga mulut Sehun.

Lenguhan dan saliva yang bercampur menjadi satu membuat Jongin semakin kehilangan kendalinya. Setelah puas dengan bibir Sehun ia mulai meciumi leher jenjang sang namja manis. Jongin mengecup, menjilat dan mengigit setiap jengkal kulit putih Sehun. Membuat sang namja manis terus melenguh begitu Jongin mendorong perlahan tubuh Sehun ke sofa di sela ciumannya.

Tangan-tangan Jongin pun mulai bergerak menyingkap kaus hitam yang dikenakan Sehun. Jemari lihainya bermain-main di atas permukaan kulit halus Sehun. Mengelus-elusnya, membuat sensasi menggelitik di perut rata Sehun. Puas dengan perutnya, tangan-tangan Jongin pun bergerak naik menuju dada Sehun. Ia mengusap kedua nipple Sehun yang mulai menegang dibawah sentuhan Jongin.

Bibir Jongin pun kembali bergerak turun. Kaus hitam Sehun telah sepenuhnya Jongin lepas. Bibir tebal Jongin mulai mengecupi dan menggigiti setiap jengkal kulit putih Sehun saat perjalanannya menuju ke dadanya. Sehun hanya mengerang pasrah saat bibit tebal Jongin pun mulai bermain-main dengan nipplenya yang telah menegang.

Bibir itu mengulum dan menghisap nipple kanan Sehun, sesekali ia juga mengigitnya membuat Sehun mengerang tidak karuan. Tangan-tangan Jongin pun tidak berhenti bergerak memanjakan Sehun. Jemari-jemari Jongin mengelus-elus dan sedikit memelintir nipple kiri Sehun.

Setelah puas dengan nipplenya, perlahan bibir Jongin kembali turun ke perut rata Sehun. Dan kembali ia melukiskan kissmarknya disana. Tangan-tangan Jongin pun kembali bergerak dan mengusap bagian privat Sehun yang sudah menggembung di balik celana jeansnya.

"Aaah... J-jong.. engh.." Erangan Sehun semakin menjadi tak kala bibir Jongin telah turun ke bagian privat milik Sehun. Jongin mengecup milik Sehun yang telah sepenuhnya menggelembung itu dengan lembut. "Jongin... enggh... kumohon..."

Sesungguhnya Jongin tidak begitu yakin dengan permohonan Sehun tadi, namun karena desahan Sehun di bawahnya yang begitu menggoda itu membuat tangan-tangan Jongin tanpa ragu membuka resleting jeans Sehun. Menurunkannya berserta celana dalam CalvinClein nya hingga ke batas lututnya. Bibir tebal Jongin pun mulai mengecup milik Sehun yang telah mengeluarkan precumnya. Ia menjilat ujungnya dan memasukan milik Sehun ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Membuat Sehun semakin mengerang hebat tak kala Jongi mulai menggerakan bibirnya.

Ia memasuk keluarkan milik Sehun dalam mulutnya dan kembali membuat Sehun mengerang tidak karuan. Namja manis itu pun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya, berharap ia dapat mendapat kenikmatan yang lebih namun tangan Jongin menghentikannya. Ia menatap Sehun dan tersenyum padanya. Kali ini Jongin tahu, bukan hanya dirinya lah yang menginginkan ini. Jongin memberikan tatapan pada Sehun yang seolah berkata biarkan ia yang melakukan semuanya.

Setelah Sehun mengerti, Jongin pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dan membuat Sehun kembali mengerang hebat. "Jo-jonghin... aaah... a-aku..."

Semua kegiatan panas itu berhenti saat Sehun telah mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di dalam mulut Jongin. Jongin menelan cairan tersebut dan menjilat sisanya yang sempat keluar dari mulutnya tadi. Membuat wajah Sehun terlihat semakin memerah dari sebelumnya.

Nafas Sehun yang tersenggal dan tubuhnya yang telah diselimuti oleh peluh membuat Jongin tidak sanggup melanjutkannya. Ia tidak ingin Sehun terluka, terlebih Sehun sepertinya telah sangat kelelahan. Namja manis itu terlihat sangat mengantuk, Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. Walau ia tidak yakin jika Sehun membalas cintanya atau tidak namun ia tahu bahwa saat ini -mungkin- namja manis itu tidak lagi terlihat begitu kesepian seperti saat ia pertama kali melihatnya. Jongin pun mengecup kening Sehun lama. Menyalurkan setiap rasa cinta yang ia miliki pada namja manis ini.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak ingat telah berapa lama ia tinggal di kediaman kecil seorang Oh Sehun. Namja manis yang telah menolongnya dan membuatnya merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta saat menatap kedua hazel miliknya. Rasa was-was dan takut mengenai kejadian tragis yang menimpa Minseok telah sepenuhnya hilang tergantikan dengan perasaan ingin terus melindungi dan memberikan rasa cintanya pada Sehun.

Jongin menunggu Sehun yang tengah berbelanja ke mini market untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari mereka. Hari ini Sehun sedang libur kerja dan katanya ia akan membuatkan sesuatu yang enak untuk Jongin. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan namja manis itu.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara drama pagi hari yang membosankan pada sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut. Namun bukan sosok sang namja manis yang ia tunggu-tunggu yang ada di depan pintu kayu tersebut.

"Minho..."

Ya. Sosok yang selama ini sempat ia lupakan itu kini kembali lagi. Ia menyeringai saat melihat Jongin dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya. "Anyyeong Jongin~ Lama tidak kau akan melupakanku setelah hidup nyaman bersama namja manis itu. Siapa namanya? Oh- Oh Se-"

"MAU APA KAU KEMARI?" tanya Jongin nyalang. Ia telah siap dalam posisi kuda-kudanya. Walaupun latihan bela dirinya dengan Minseok hanya sebentar tapi dengan kekuatan teleportasinya ia bisa menang dari Minho. Terlebih Minho tidak terlihat membawa pistolnya.

"Aku? Tentu saja seperti apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Aku harus membawamu pada tuan besar." Ucap Minho santai.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin pun mulai bergerak dan berlari ke arah namja itu. Ia mengarahkan pukulannya pada Minho namun ia berhasil menghindar. Dengan cepat Jongin berteleportasi ke belakang Minho dan menendangnya kuat, membuat namja itu sedikit terpental.

"Hm... tidak buruk untuk seorang Jongin." Minho pun berlari dengan cepat dan memukul Jongin tepat di perutnya tanpa bisa Jongin hindari. Namja itu terlalu cepat untuk dapat Jongin prediksi keberadaannya.

Minho terus bergerak cepat dan memukul Jongin di seluruh tubuhnya. Jongin tidak dapat menggunakan teleportasinya karena pukulan Minho terlalu cepat baginnya untuk beraksi sampai akhirnya namja itu memukulnya tepat di wajah. Tubuh Jongin pun terpental tepat menuju ke arah dapur.

Seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut sakit dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Jongin bermaksud menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk berteleportasi sangat jauh lagi namun ucapan Minho menghentikannya.

"Jika kau bermaksud kabur lagi, akan aku pastikan Oh Sehun mati sekarang juga."

Jongin terdiam membeku mendengarkannya. Apapun asalkan jangan itu. Ia tidak ingin kembali kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun. Namun yang lebih lagi... ia tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada Sehun. Ia tidak ingin Sehun terluka.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu." Ucap Jongin pasrah.

Minho menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Pandangan Jongin yang walaupun sudah kabur namun dapat ia lihat dengan jelas bahwa namja itu tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil di punggunggnya.

Sebuah kamera. Tapi untuk apa?

"Sebelum kau pergi bagaimana kalau kau rekam dulu pesan terakhirmu? Beruntung tuan besar masih berbaik hati pada sampah sepertimu." Minho pun mulai memasang kameranya di depan Jongin yang masih terduduk di lantai dan ia pun menekan tombol play.

Awalnya Jongin terdiam sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia mencoba dengan susah payah tersenyum ke arah kamera. "Hai. Maaf aku membuat rumahmu berantakan." Jongin terkekeh geli begitu kalimat itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat memberitahu apapun tentang diriku padamu dan aku minta maaf karena aku tiba-tiba saja pergi dari rumah. Walaupun aku tidak yakin dapat menyebutnya sebagai rumahku." Jongin kembali terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Bagaimana ia selalu mulai merasa nyaman dan pada akhirnya harus selalu berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Sungguh lelucon yang menyedihkan bukan?

Namun ia ingat ia tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin membuat namja manis yang baik itu khawatir padanya. "Untuk yang terakhir, aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Tidak masalah bagiku jika kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Aku harap kita dapat bertemu kembali setelah aku menyelesaikan masalahku. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin." Dan setelah itu Minho pun menghentikan rekamannya.

"Heee~ percaya diri sekali kau. Memangnya kau yakin masih bisa hidup?"

Jongin menatap ke arah Minho yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung dan juga... takut. Ia tidak yakin apa yang akan Minho –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya atasan Minho- lakukan padanya. Namun Jongin yakin ini bukan lah sesuatu yang baik.

"Ayo cepat pergi!"

"Baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**oOo**

**Karena banyaknya permintaan Sequel dan karena memang ceritanya super ngegantung. So this is it. Ini adalah Prequel dan Sequel di saat yang bersamaan. Dan ini di ambil dari sudut pandang Jongin. Hanya sudut pandang Jongin.**

**Sebenernya saya juga sedikit bingung nih... kenapa genrenya tiba-tiba jadi kayak gini. Terlebih dengan adegan-adegan action (gagal) di dalamnya. Entahlah, saya sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran saya =,=**

**Oya, sebaiknya sebelum baca ini baca dulu yang 'Affection'. Soalnya ada beberapa adegan yang saya potong. Soalnya gilaaa... kalo saya tulis semua pasti bakal lebih panjang dari ini.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca FF ini dan juga FF 'Affection'. (Juga FF saya yang lainnya)**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
